Interviews
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Cat Grant catches up with Robin after a mission for a quick interview. Slight Birdflash


Cat Grant was the newest reporter to GBS, a new beautiful face to attract viewers, and here she was trembling to find that the sidekick had actually stopped and turned to look her way. With his black hair still strewn messily about from the team's recent entanglement with death, his small grin made him look seven rather than the supposed fourteen he was supposed to be. It made her nervous enough to brush a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Robin," she graciously laughed into her palm, trying her hardest not to squeal at being this close to a celebrity, "What can you tell us about the League's recent accomplishment?"

Her voice trembled and she bit at the side of her grin, but she extended the microphone his way with a shake to her palm. Robin glanced down at her hand and his grin seemed to grow even wider, interlocking his fingers and putting them behind his head with a high-pitched giggle.

"Don't worry, Miss Grant. I'm one of the good guys; you're safe with me," he teased her, his voice actually quite a bit deeper than the giggle, pushing his hands back down to his side, "It wasn't as exciting as you guys made it out to be, but we got the job done. The Riddler never stood a chance against the Dynamic Duo."

It might've been just the way the sunlight hit the red of his Kevlar vest, but for a second, it seemed like he puffed up his chest in pride. Cat glanced at the camera man, seeing him raise a thumb in encouragement before she pulled the microphone back to her own scarlet colored lips.

"A-Any battle scars to show off?" she playfully swayed in place before holding the microphone out to him again.

The ebony snickered sheepishly at the question, turning a bit and tugging down on his glove to show a relatively deep looking incision that couldn't have been bigger than a few centimeters. The edges were blackening with dried blood already. The reporter winced, the concern flitting to her gaze, but the sidekick brushed it off.

"I've had worse, don't worry," he assured her, pulling the glove back up over the wound, "This one's actually from Kid Flash. I taught him to use the belt a few years ago and I'll let him use it when he's going up against a lot of baddies on occasion. When he tried to hand it back, he missed my hands."

If there hadn't been the white panes of one-sided glass over his gaze, there would surely be a twinkle in his eyes. Cat couldn't help but laugh with him. Other kids this boy's age were worrying about girls and appearances. This one was worrying about fighting dangerous men and keeping friends.

"You two are close, aren't you?" she probed a little, actually amazed that the Batman was letting anyone socialize with his sidekick.

The Dark Knight wasn't too far off currently, his head ducked as he spoke in quiet tones with the Flash, hands gesturing with the occasional glance their way. 'The job' must've really gone well. Robin's grin was secretive as he dipped his head before he turned his face skyward with a small chuckle.

"Me and KF aren't as close as the fan base seems to think, but we've been friends for a few years now. He's like family to me," he admitted into the microphone, a glove raising to even out his hair. "Messed up family that I want to punch in the face most of the time, but family no less."

With his eyes to the reporter, he failed to see the yellow streak tear across the sidewalk and secretly halt beside him. Kid Flash held a finger to his smirk, gesturing Cat not to say a word, before he snapped his fingers beside the ebony's face. The sidekick turned at the noise, only for the speedster beside him to lean close with puckered lips. Before the inches could grow singular, Robin's eyes grew wide and he laughed, stepping back with a wide grin.

"Dangit!" he put his palm to the redhead's forehead and pushed him back before he dashed off, the yellow streak easily keeping pace with him.

Cat released the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding with a laugh herself, shaking her head incredulously.

"B-Back to Tom with the weather."

* * *

**This was inspired by a Supernatural cast gif of Jared and Jensen in which Jared is Wally. I thought it was really cute and something they'd do, so you know.**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
